Mirrors Edge
by xxLunaTerraxx
Summary: Set in OVA universe. Just when Alucard thought the only things he had to worry about where a new fledgling, a Master on constant PMS and Nazis trying to take over the world...a young girl just HAD to show up and uproot everything from his shadowed past.
1. Life With No Name

Summery: Story is set during the whole Millennium fiasco in the OVA. This basically means much Nazis, cute french dude, badass Seras and Integra not being a bitch. Don't get me worng though, she's still gonna be a bitch, but the fun awesome kind that likes to order Alucard to blow peoples heads off and has balls of steel, not the "I hate everyone, especially Seras" bitch. Also it's rated M for a reason. It is Hellsing after all. ;)

Can't really say much else without giving too much away. All I can say is Alucard is in for the ride of his unlife.

Authors Note: First Hellsing fic. Hopefully not to be my last. Probably work on some oneshots here and there while working on this and my Final Fantasy VII work so keep a look out for those if you want. Also I don't have an offical beta, unless you count myself, and I've read and re-read this thing but if you spot any glaring mistakes that just HAVE to be fixed, feel free to let me know. ^__^

**Chapter 1: A Life With No Name**

Selene Bradford shuffled uncomfortably in the back seat of the white Rolls-Royce that had basically come out of nowhere to take her from the orphanage to only god knows where. She remembered the feeling of awe coming over her as it pulled up, her and her friends staring out of the upper windows of the old dilapidated building they called home. It was like a white chariot, from one of those princess movies, coming to take one of them to their happily ever after.

No one expected Selene would be the one to go; she was, after all, beyond the age most adults where interested in. They all wanted a cute baby they could show off to their friends and have them coo and pinch it's cheeks or a young sapling they could mold into their image. No one wanted a young adult who had already formed opinions of her own, never to be swayed by the older populous.

As reality finally hit her, Selene somewhat wished these people had been the same as all the others. Her and all her friends ran out to the front yard, as was of no surprise as anyone would expect young and old to be curious by the fancy display of wealth. Everyone, especially the young ones, huddled back though when two men in tight black suits and sunglasses emerged from the front seat. They reminded Selene of those people in the Men in Black movies she saw a few years ago.

They stared out into the crowd of children for what seemed like ages. It was like they where studying them from behind invisible glass, waiting for one of them to do a trick of some sort for a treat like circus animals. Before the Reverend Mother could address, or curse them by the look Selene was seeing on her face, one of them shouted 'Is the girl named Selene Bradford here?'

Some of the young ones tried to hold her back as she made her way forward to stand before the two men. She was scared out of her mind, but if they where there for her she would comply. They looked like people who would hurt others to get what they wanted and she was not about to put her friends in danger just because she was coward. They had told her that her family had left her a vast fortune and she was to be staying with her godmother until she saw her fit enough to inherit it.

_My family…_

Selene had never known her mother and father. They where apparently killed by some kind of intruder who broke into their home when she was only a few years old. The obvious passion that went in to such brutality made them think whoever came during the night was out for major vengeance. She had heard Reverend Mother discussing it with one of her fellow nuns one day after she was brought to the orphanage. She only caught bits and pieces of the conversation. Something about drained, blood and puncture holes. To this day Selene never knew why she was spared. Maybe they just never found her? The police obviously figured this because they transported Selene, in secret, to the orphanage run by the Reverend Mother Rosealinde.

And now, all of a sudden, these weird people out of a sci-fi fiction movie come, scoop her up, tell her she has this vast fortune waiting for her and she was going to be living then next X amount of years with a godmother she didn't even know existed?! She was probably some old hag who lived in some old cottage, who's body and house smelled of spices and dirt and she probably own over fifty cats, which Selene was probably expected to take care of night and day.

Selene squeezed her eyes shut as tears began to prickle at the corner of her lids. How dare they…how dare they die and leave her here all alone! How dare no one tell her there was someone still alive to love her! How dare her godmother wait this freaken long to bring her home!!

Selene let her sadness turn to anger as quickly as it came. When you're left to your own devices, you can't let something like pain and misery show. It was considered a weakness by others and if you where to make it on your own in the world, you had to be strong. Her blue eyes hardened as she stared out the tinted glass window, watching the buildings turn into trees as they left the city and headed for the British countryside. Whoever this _godmother _was there was no way Selene was going to let her think it was going to be like one of those sappy family movies where the little girl runs crying to her mothers arms, wailing how much she loves her and is glad to be home. No, she would make sure she knew who the real boss was and damn her if she didn't like it!

Selene could feel her eyes lids getting droopy. The men had told her, after they left the city behind, it would take over an hour to get to their destination. She figured a nap was called for, especially if she was to put on her "best" manors for her poor little old godmother.

--------------

Hellsing (c) Kouta Hirano

Selene Bradford (c) xxLunaTerraxx


	2. Home Sweet Home?

Authors Note: Second chapter up in the same day? Whoo! I'm on a roll over here. XD Sorry bout the last chapter being so short, had no idea until I uploaded it just how short it was. O_O Anyway this one is much longer and is getting to the good stuff. *heehee*

Selene meets her "old and smelly" godmother in this chapter. Ha! The whole concept makes me laugh considering who it is though I could just be weird. ^^;;

Disclaimer: Forgot to say in chapter 1 but -- disclaimer will be at the bottom

**Chapter 2: Home Sweet…Home?**

A nasty speed bump caused Selene to royally smack her head on the ceiling, jolting her awake. Selene winced at the pain knowing full well she was going to have a massive bump and an even more massive headache sometime later. Once the pain had dulled somewhat she focused her attention to other matters.

"Oi, driver! Watch where you're going! There's a lady back here in case you forgot!"

It was somewhat muffled, what with the screen divider still up, but she somehow managed to hear it clear enough.

"We have arrived madam."

Selene's scowl deepened as she regarded her "captors" with distain. Without even waiting for one of them to get out and open the door for her, she may be a woman but damn it she could still do things for herself, she flung it open and unceremoniously staggered out. After stretching her back and brushing off imaginary dust from her khaki pants, she finally decided it was time to look upon the place she would be, unfortunately, calling home.

_Scratch that unfortunately part._

Selene's eyes went wide as she gazed upon the house laid out before her. Of course saying "house" wasn't quite that accurate. It was more like a mansion, a castle even. It was something out of the Victorian age, five stories at least, rows of windows lining each floor and from where she stood she counted two decorative turrets with a giant faced clock on both of them. Selene's eyes began to glow with excitement as she also noticed the decorative garden that seem to hug the dirt walkway up toward the entrance of the building.

Selene then flicked her head around to see where they had come from. She noticed a well guarded steal gate and a twenty foot stone wall, with spikes carved from some kind of metal -- soon to be found to be silver -- resting along the top, surrounding the large expansive grounds. One of her eyes began to twitch with discomfort.

"Is this a home or some kind of prison?"

A soft clearing of a throat jerked Selene from her wandering thoughts. She turned back around to notice a third man had joined the ensemble that had brought her here. He looked nothing like the others, in fact he looked more like a butler than an FBI agent. He also seemed to be quite older yet the hair drawn into a tight ponytail seemed to maintain the color from his youth. He gave her a gentle smile and motioned her to follow him. Deciding she'd rather take her chances with a butler who looked like he should be retired than X-Files twins, she followed.

***

If the outside was something to be amazed at, then the inside deserved a standing ovation or two. Plush carpets lined the linoleum floors, lavish tapestries and pictures hung from walls and the railings on each stairwell seemed to carved from gold. Rational thought told Selene it was most likely just gold plated but, if everything else was any indication, she wouldn't be surprised if it was the real thing.

Her companion seemed to think she had enough time to admire her surroundings, for he began his ascent up one of the flight of stairs. Selene jogged a bit in order to catch up, soon following him in stride. For a while they simple walked in silence, until Selene couldn't take the uncomfortable silence any longer.

"Walter C. Dornez."

Selene let her mouth lag open for a moment before answering. "What?"

He turned his head slightly to look at her directly. "You where going to ask me my name, where you not?"

"Oh…yeah." Selene allowed her eyes to fall to the floor for a moment before addressing Walter again. "My name's Selene Bradford."

A light chuckled escaped Walter's lips. "I know. The Lady of the house has already informed me of your coming."

"Oh…" Again Selene drew her gaze downward. She was beginning to feel as if the only one who was clueless as to what was going on in her life was herself.

After walking down, what seemed to be an endless set of hallways, Walter stopped quite suddenly in front of a set of oak double doors.

"Your room Miss. Bradford."

Oak doors where opened to reveal a master bedroom complete with canopy bed, vanity table, wardrobe, Indian style carpet, fireplace, plush arm chairs and balcony.

"WHOA!"

Selene could barely contain her excitement as she ran into the center of the room. She was half afraid to move in case this was all a dream and she was going to wake up in her old wooden, bare floor room she had to share with fifteen other people. Also she was afraid she might break something if she only just tapped it.

"You will find that clothes already picked to your liking have been placed in their respected areas. Also feel free to wash yourself before dinner. I will come escort you to meet the master of the house before then."

With that Walter bowed graciously and left Selene to her own devices. Selene took a moment to look down at herself. She probably should go take a shower or something before meeting her godmother, but she wanted to admire her surroundings first.

She had always dreamed of owning a canopy bed. This one was made of the finest oak, Celtic carvings slithered their way down each bedpost and across the headboard. By their touch, the sheets where made from silk dyed blood red, her favorite color. The hangings in contrast where a pure white and made from a finer see-through material. The dresser and wardrobe seemed to be made from the same wood as the bed, the same Celtic designs littering their edges. The armchairs where also red, both facing toward a generous sized fireplace.

Selene threw open the doors onto the balcony, the white curtains gently flowing in the soft breeze that had started upon their arrival. Below her lay an even larger garden complete with stone walkways and a lavish marble fountain in the middle. There where hedges surrounding it and beyond she could see what looked to be some kind of bunkers, but she couldn't be sure.

It was everything Selene had ever dreamed about when she was younger. She sighed blissfully as she stared out into the slowly setting sun. She suddenly startled and spun around. She could of swore she felt a presence behind her, but all that was there was an empty space allowing a clear view to her cozy bed. She sighed again, though more in frustration than delight.

"Damn huge house is giving me the willies."

***

She had managed to wash herself, yet put the clothes she had arrived in back on, finding no time to explore her other options before Walter had come to fetch her just like he said he would. They ventured on back towards the entrance hall and crossed over toward the other side, walking down a similar hallway. It didn't take them as long to reach the room where her godmother was obviously staying in.

Selene looked at the giant metal incrusted oak doors and swallowed. She suddenly felt less than her tough self now that she was standing there for real. Walter must of felt her nervousness because he laid a warm, gloved hand upon her shoulder and smiled.

"Do not worry. She may look intimidating but she's actually quite excited to be seeing you."

Selene nodded curtly, watching as Walter pushed open the heavy doors and bowed Selene inside. it wasn't much of a bedroom, hell it wasn't much of a room at all. A fireplace was situated to her right, a portrait of some blond man hanging above it. A large wooden desk was ahead of her, a lone chair placed behind it facing out toward, what Selene assumed, where the front grounds. The windows where so large she could see the tops of the stone walls that incased the property.

"Sir, Miss. Selene Bradford. Selene, Sir. Integra Farebrook Wingates Helsing."

Selene barely had time to wonder about the "Sir" title. _Wasn't she supposed to be seeing her godMOTHER? _When a brisk voice drifted out from behind the chair.

"It's about time Walter. How long did you expect to keep me waiting."

Suddenly a young woman, no more than five years older than Selene, stood and turned to face them.

"Good evening Selene. Welcome to Hellsing."

---------------

Hellsing (c) Kouta Hirano

Selene Bradford (c) xxLunaTerraxx


	3. Master and Servant

Arthur's Note: Because of certain reviews, both on here and deviantART, I decided to work like a madman and get chapter 3 up. ^__^ The beginning of it didn't come as smoothly as I would of liked it, but the rest I am very pleased with. I hope the hurt Selene was feeling came across as strong as I wanted it to, plus I hope you all like the little humor break in between.

Also, is it just me or does the whole "you are in no way shape or form" line seem like a play on words concerning Alucard? xD

Hope you all enjoy!! 3

**Chapter 3: Master and Servant**

"Welcome to Hellsing Selene."

Silence hung in the air for some time, both Selene and Integra staring at one another. A frown formed on Integra's face as Selene continued to stand there as if she was determined to become a statue in the middle of her office. She swiftly turned her attention to Walter.

"Have all her things been transported to her room?"

Walter gave her a short nod. "Yes Sir. Everything has been delivered an accounted for just like you specified."

Integra smirked in satisfaction as she sat herself back behind her desk. "Excellent Walter. Now, please leave us for a while. When you return though, do not forget to bring what I specified with you."

"Yes Sir." Walter bowed respectfully to both Selene and Integra before quietly leaving the women to their private conversation.

Integra gently caressed one of her many cigars in its case, which was lying open on her desk. She breathed in a sigh of relief as she lit one and took a very long drag. She was going to need all the help she could get in such a situation; her nerves were totally on fire.

As for Selene, all the amazement and awe of everything seemed to wear off as she stood there numb to the world around her. All her life she had believed there was no one left in the world who could love and care for her. Granted there was Mother Rosealinde, but she was obligated to such a love. Now she finds that, she not only had a place to live, but she's had something close enough to a family as one could get without the actual thing. While she sat alone and afraid all those years, her godmother was only a drive away sitting here all warm and cozy while smoking away all her problems, not a care in the world..

Selene squeezed her eyes shut as tears began to prickle, for the second time that night, at the corner of her eyelids. Except this time, she couldn't hold her weakness back. Lies, everything was all lies. Her being alone, having no one to care for her, hell, even though her conscious told her it was completely false, she wouldn't be surprised if her actual parents where still living and just dumped her onto the orphanage door step!

"…to battle the world of the undead and…"

"LIES!!"

Integra's head shot up from the paperwork she was organizing while she talked. What stood before was no longer a still statue, but a young woman shaking with years of locked up emotions.

"Lies all of them! All my life I felt as if I was alone! I would awake from nightmares with no mother to make them go away! I would get picked on and beat up with on father to protect me! I became cold and hard just so I could survive!" Selene's head, which had been lowered to the ground in an attempt to hide her tears, now shot up with abandonment, her tears freely flowing down her red tinted cheeks. "Are you telling me that was all for naught!!"

Integra sighed, putting out her freshly lit cigar in a nearby ashtray before resting her chin on the top of her raised hands, her eyes closed in concentration.

"Selene, believe me when I tell you I am truly sorry for what you had to go through. No one that young should ever have to go through such tragedy. Believe me, I wanted nothing more than to take you into my arms that night and bring you here but I couldn't. I could not let my emotions get in the way of what was right."

"So what? Leaving me locked up in an orphanage with no one was what you saw as right?!" Selene's tears dried up as her anger began taking over her body once more.

_Just how I like it._

Integra's eyes shot open, slight frustration yet extreme gentleness baring down into Selene's. "I am not excusing what I did as "right". You must understand though that what was waiting for you here was not "right" either. I merely chose the lesser of the two evils."

"Oh really? What the hell is so horrible here that made being alone seem like a walk in the park? You seem to be in the lap of luxury here!"

"I was trying to explain it to you moments ago before you interrupted me with your silly outbursts." Integra inwardly winced as her voice held her typical stern tone to it as she spoke. She didn't mean for it to happen, but her tolerance for insubordination had diminished greatly considering who she had to work with. She attempted to collect herself before continuing. "This is not just my home, but my organization. The Hellsing Organization has one purpose and one purpose only…to eradicated the vampiric scum that walk this earth. There was no way I was going to expose you to such violence and horror at that age."

For a moment Selene just stood there, wide eyes and stunned. Had she just…? Did she just say…? Selene's eyes narrowed.

"Oh sod it you old hag! First you tell me you had a good reason to abandon me and that you're "sorry". Then you have the gall to look me in the eye and feed me another lie, right to my face?" Selene shook her head in disbelief. "When are the bloody lies going to end?!"

"I am not lying to you Selene." Integra's voice broke through Selene's pending rant. She knew this was going to be hard on the poor girl, but she didn't think it would be this hard.

_Can you blame the child?_

Selene wiped away the remaining tears from her face before looking straight into Integra's eyes, her eyes cold and dull with anger.

"Prove it."

Silence once again reverberated off the office walls. Selene allowed herself a small smug smirk.

_Ha! I've got her in her lie now. There's no way she can…_

The opening of the double doors behind her caused Selene to halt in her inner thinking. Walter was standing at its entrance, looking somewhat worried and cautious. No doubt he had heard the confrontation that had conspired between Selene and his boss.

"Sir I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have her with me."

Integra nodded and gave Walter her thanks before turning to Selene again. Selene noticed she mirrored her own smirk she held only moments before.

"So, you asked me to prove it did you? Then here is your proof. Selene Bradford meet Seras Victoria, a genuine creature of the night, a vampire."

Selene found herself slowly turning around to look upon a girl who looked to be no older than herself, only much more well endowed. She wore something akin to a military uniform, the yellow matching almost perfectly to her blond locks of hair that seemed to hang in her face no matter how many times she pushed it away. What caught Selene's attention though were her eyes. They were big, wide and the most beautiful crimson red she'd ever seen.

_Red eyes? Who in the hell has red eyes? No human being that's for sure. Wait…maybe? Wait._

Selene briskly walked up to the girl and proceeded to poke her fingers into her eyes.

"OW! What the hell are you doing?" Seras quickly turned away holding her hands over the eye that had just been assaulted my Selene's fingertips.

"Huh, no contacts…"

Suddenly Selene's eyes went wide as she noticed something she was unable to see before. Seras had her mouth open, her teeth gritted together showing off a nice pair on long sharp canines.

"Are those real?" Selene asked pointing to her companions mouth.

"What?!"

"Your teeth. Can I see them?"

Seras looked at Selene with a stern questionable look. A perfect stranger had just come right up to her and randomly stuck her fingers in her eyes in an attempt to take out non existing contacts. Needless to say she wasn't too keen on letting her near anything else.

"You're not gonna stick your fingers down my throat are you?"

Selene mirrored Seras stare with one of her own. "Good gods no."

Seras twitched slightly with doubt but proceeded to open her mouth wide for Selene anyway. Just like Selene promised she did not shove her fingers down her throat, but instead gently caressed her fangs like she was looking for some indication they were fake. Finding none, Selene slowly drew her hand back and stared with amazement.

_This girl is no more older than I am yet she's actually a vampire. I always thought vampires to be dark and scary looking, but she almost looks normal, human even. I can't believe it…this girl is actually a vampire._

At that last thought, a full grin spread across Selene's face. Integra then watched in amazement as Selene's personality did a full 1-80.

"omgyouractuallyavampireIcantbelieveitThatssoawesomeMynamesSeleneWhatsyoursThatsrightitsSerasrightSohowdidyoubecomeavampireWhat'sitlikebeingavampire?"

Seras chuckled nervously as Selene continued with her assault of run on questions. Never before in her unlife, never mind how short, had she run into a human who didn't run in the other direction at the sight of her. Yet here was someone who actually acted as if she wasn't a monster, that she was normal. Seras smiled as she listened to Selene's never ending interrogation. Maybe she could finally have some normality in her life.

Integra smiled as Selene became the normal bubbly self she remembered from so long ago. Granted she had only been able to spend very little time with her before the accident, it was time well remembered. Both Integra's reminiscence and Seras's sense of normality was shattered though as a deep booming voice rang out throughout the room.

"Really Master, do you think is wise to have such a girl in our mists? She seems to have strong case of bi-polar. Not a very reliable trait in a human."

Everyone turned their attention to a figure that seemed to form from the shadows themselves. A man who seemed to tower over everything was leaning against the wall, a wide brimmed hat and orange sunglasses hiding his face, yet a very clear devilish smirk plastered on his face.

"And really Police Girl, to take part in such folly…how disgustingly human of you."

Selene watched as a slight blush crept up onto Seras's cheeks before she bowed her head, in what Selene couldn't tell was either shame or defeat. "Yes Master…"

Integra looked no where near pleased at such an intrusion. "Alucard I thought I ordered you to stay in your cell."

The man, now known to Selene as Alucard, pushed himself up from leaning and proceeded to walk into what was left of the light outside. "I was resting, but how can anyone do such a thing here when the noise of your arguments and Police Girl's attempt at staying human are ringing off the walls."

Integra was just about to bare down verbally on her servant for ignoring orders and being an all around twit, but was interrupted by a sudden high pitched squeal."

"DRACULA!"

Everyone, including Alucard, turned to face Selene who had a look on her face like she had just deciphered some difficult riddle that would lead to a national treasure of some sort.

"Alucard. That's Dracula spelled backwards right? And if that's the case, then you must also be the Impalor Prince, Vlad Tepes right?"

Selene looked around for some kind of support in her reasoning. Integra found herself to be the only willing party, considering Alucard was…well…Alucard, Seras was too busy being embarrassed and Walter was just plain stupefied by the whole situation, so she nodded.

Selene bit her lower lip in an attempt to hide her excitement about the whole situation. She managed, though, to put her façade of tough indifferent girl back on before speaking once again.

"Well that being established, I have just one thing to say."

Alucard suddenly found his personal space very much invaded by this strange new woman who was looking at him very seriously with a pen and pad she seemed to have mysteriously collected from nowhere.

"Can I have your autograph?"

Integra didn't know whither to laugh or fear for the girls life at such a question as one of Alucard's eyes was most certainly twitching. She didn't get to make a decision though as Seras ran up, grabbed Selene around the waist and quickly dragged her out of the room, yelling her apologies.

***

For the third time that night, Integra's office was once again dead quiet. Integra proceeded to clear her throat in an attempt to clear any lingering chuckles from her lips while Walter adjusted his collar trying to calm his rising nerves.

Both of them almost jumped out of their skin when Alucard threw his head back and let loose a laugh that would scare even the devil himself.

"Well, it seems that things are going to get a lot more interesting around here with that girl around. I must say I'm going to have to partake in such aspiring events."

Integra's sharp demanding voice halted Alucard in his dramatic exit through one of his many portals. "Alucard I'm warning you. You are in no way shape or form allowed to go near Selene. Do I make myself clear?"

Alucard smirked to himself as he continued on through the portal down toward his chambers, his body gone but his voice still echoing off the walls. "As you wish my Master though keep in mind, you may be able to control me but how are you going to control her?"

Integra's eyes narrowed, her hands forming into fists and her teeth clenching together as Alucard's knowing laughter rang throughout the Hellsing manor.

------------

I just thought I should make a slight notation down here to inform everyone that, even though I have the explanation of Alucard being Vlad Tepes, I in no way shape or form enjoy using "Tepes" as Vlad's last name. It is Draculea as Tepes was given to him by his enemies. Considering the whole concept behind Hellsing though I thought it was more apropriate I use Tepes, even though I dispise it. -__-||

Hellsing (c) Kouta Hirano

Selene Bradford (c) xxLunaTerraxx


End file.
